A Sick Bunny
by yumyumann
Summary: A story of how the guardian of love and justice gets sick. The baffled bunny is confused why the raven haired nemesis is paying too close attention to let her…and is being nice!
1. Chapter 1

It was another typical night in the city of Tokyo. Five guardian sailor scouts were fighting a battle against multiple youma, victory surely within their grasp. A masked hero in a tuxedo stood hidden above a building's roof top, observing the fight below. The scouts seemed to have the battle well under their control, so he decided to just stay hidden and watch, and intervene should they need his help.

As he stood watching them he couldn't help but shiver against the bitting, cold wind. Weather reports stated it was one of the coldest nights in Tokyo history. Despite being fully clothed in a suit and a cape wrapped around his shoulders, he could feel the frigid air seeping down to his bones.

 _How on earth could they fight dressed in such skimpy clothes? Aren't they freezing?_ he thought.

He was concerned for their health, but couldn't help but feel more worried for the smallest member of their group. Sailor Moon, she calls herself. Such a small and delicate beauty, but quite clumsy and tenacious at times when fighting to protect others too. He felt drawn to her every time they were near each other.

—- Battle scene below —

"Ok everyone, seems like only 2 youma left now. Let's get this over with so we can go home. I got a hot date with this guitar player I met at the coffee shop later," the blond guardian of love and beauty stated.

"Venus, we have school tomorrow. I don't think it is wise to be out so late on a school night," replied the blue haired guardian of water and wisdom.

"Aww give her a break Mercury. A girl's gotta go out and find her true love ya know? She can't do that by sitting around in her room," reasoned the brunette haired guardian of thunder and courage.

"Really Jupiter, if true love is real then you don't have to go out to find it. If it happens, it happens," the raven haired guardian of fire and passion stated.

"Mars, do you not believe in true love?" the golden odango haired guardian of love and justice asked before being hit by a youma attack.

*SPLASH!*

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts shouted as they ran to help her.

One of the youma had escaped from Sailor Venus's Love Chain and directed an attack against Sailor Moon, and as a result she had fallen into a nearby fountain.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo mask shouted as he jumped from the nearby roof top.

Running to her side he threw with accurate precision, sharp tipped roses to the hearts of the youma, vanquishing them instantly. As the other scouts helped her out of the fountain, he immediately took off his cape and went to wrap it around her.

Standing in front of him was a very wet and shivering Sailor moon. Despite being dripping wet in freezing cold water, she almost looked ethereal with her pale golden hair clinging to her body and skin almost translucent in the moonlight. Drops of water clung to her long eyelashes, making her cerulean blue eyes even brighter. As he wrapped his cape around her, she gazed up at him with a dazed expression.

"Thank you, Tuxedo mask." she replied softly, before shivering against a small breeze. He almost held her against him to give her some of his warmth but the other scouts pushed him out of their way.

"Sailor Moon, let's get you home and warmed up before you catch a cold!" Mercury worriedly said.

"I'll make you some hot tea to help you warm up. I'll even bake some of your favorite cookies." replied Jupiter.

"You really should have been paying more attention to your surroundings Sailor Moon," Mars lightly scolded but face full of concern.

"Alright let's all stop the fussing and get her home quick. A hot bath will fix her right up," Venus chided.

Encircling their leader, the 4 scouts linked their hands and began teleporting themselves to another location. Sailor Moon took one last look at Tuxedo Mask for the night before they disappeared, leaving his wet cape on the ground where she had stood.

 _Usagi._ Was his last thought before picking up his cape and vanishing into the cold night as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_*I don't own the story or characters of Sailor Moon. (T_T)_

 _CHAPTER 2_

—Next Day—

Usagi woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and feeling chilled all over. The girls last night had immediately rushed her home and got her into a hot bath to warm her up. They even took the time to brush and blow dry her long hair before tucking her into bed with extra blankets and a heater. Luna made sure to stay right by her side to watch over her, but within a few hours Usagi started running a fever.

The girls had informed Usagi's mother, Ikuko Tsukino, that she had "accidentally tripped and fallen into the town fountain" on their way home from school. Throughout the night she had been checking in on her oldest child, worried that she might develop a cold or something worse.

*knock knock*

"Usagi, honey I'm coming in," Ikuko gently called. Opening the door, she immediately looked at her daughter and was worried. Before even placing her hand on her daughter's forehead she knew Usagi had a fever. Her face was flushed pink and beads of sweat were dotting her forehead. Her breathing seemed a bit faster as well.

"Usagi, let's take your temperature with the thermometer and remove some of these blankets okay?" Ikuko said as she reached for the thermometer at the bedside.

"But Okaa-san, I'm so cold." Usagi tried to whimper out, but she was shivering hard under the covers and her throat hurt too much for her to talk. In the mean time Ikuko placed the thermometer in her mouth and started to remove some of the blankets. The thermometer beeped and read "102.1".

"Honey you have a really high fever. We have to cool down your body. I'm going to get some cool washcloths and wipe down your body. I'll have your father get some fever reducer medicine and you can take it with some rice porridge, okay?" her mother gently stated.

Usagi could only nod. As her mother stood up to update her husband on the situation, Luna jumped up onto her bed and was at her side.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?" the cat asked in concern.

"Luna, I feel terrible. It hurts to breathe and talk sometimes." Usagi croaked out.

"Should I let the others know that you aren't going to school?" the Lunarian cat asked, placing her paw on her charges forehead. Usagi nodded her head as she drifted back to sleep, her body exhausted from the little talking that she did.

Luna didn't want to worry the other girls, but she also didn't want to lie to them. Usagi was their leader and they all love her so much. Decision made, she went off to let the girls know, praying that she does get better by the end of the day.

—Streets of Tokyo—-

"WHAT?! USAGI IS STAYING HOME TODAY?" Yelled Minako, stopping in the middle of tying her hair up with her red bow. The task was difficult since she had mittens and ear muffs on in this cold winter morning.

"Did she end up catching a cold? Maybe we should have stayed with her last night," Ami worriedly said, closing the book that was in her hands. She wrapped the baby blue scarf higher along her neck to cover her lower face while placing her book in the pocket of her navy coat. She then proceeded to help fix Minako's hair into a half ponytail.

"How sick is she? Is she able to eat anything? Maybe I should make her something nutritious," Makoto voiced, already thinking about which recipes she could use that would make Usagi feel better. She herself was wearing a pair of ivory gloves with pink roses embroidered on them.

"I knew that Baka was going to get sick. Maybe I should pray to the Gods for their assistance in helping her fight this cold," Rei huffed, a cloud of hot air blowing out of her cherry red lips into the chilled air, a frown of worry settling over her face. She wore a dark grey wool coat to shield herself from this freezing weather.

The girls were all frantic with worry, bombarding Luna with questions left and right.

"Now girls, Usagi wants you all to know that she is doing just fine. She was just exhausted from the fight yesterday and wanted to stay home to rest. She does have a slight fever but her mom is there to take care of her. Maybe later in the day you all can go cheer her up if she's up for it." Luna explained, hoping to calm them down before they all make a scene in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Okay let's all visit her after school. I'll skip volleyball practice. There's no upcoming match so I should be fine. Are you ladies free?" Minako asked.

"The cooking club is on hiatus at the moment. The school is installing new ovens and stove tops, so I'm good to go," replied Makoto.

"The computer club is working on a new app that can help solve difficult math equations, but I've already submitted my portion of the work so I'm free as well. Rei, will you be able to come with us? Don't you have a match today?" asked Ami, glancing at the archery bag Rei held over her shoulder.

"It's fine. Today's only a half day at our school, so my match will happen at noon. How about we meet up at the arcade after school? We can then stop by the store and purchase some get well snacks for Usagi," Rei stated.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm sure Usagi would love one of Motoki's chocolate milkshakes too," Makoto said, blushing when saying Motoki's name.

"Woohoo Makoto," Minako jeered, poking fun at Makoto's pink face.

"Stop that Minako. You're embarrassing her," Ami chided, yet giggling at the same time.

"Don't you think it's inappropriate to eat ice cream when it's this cold, especially giving it to a sick girl?" Rei replied, while looking at her watch and suddenly realized how late it was.

"Then again, she'll probably beg us for it whether she's sick or not. I better get going or I'll be late to school. See you all later!" Rei said, running off to the nearest bus stop.

"You girls better get going too. I'm going to make a quick stop at the command center before getting back to Usagi," said Luna, already heading towards Artemis who stayed in the command center all night.

"Let's get this school day over with so we can see our sick little bunny," laughed Minako, pulling the other two's arms with her as she started running towards Juuban Municipal High School.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: (I don't own Sailor Moon).

—Crown Arcade Center—

It was mid afternoon when Motoki finally saw his best friend walk in through the doors of the arcade. Like clockwork Mamoru would come straight to the arcade after his morning classes to get his dose of much needed caffeine and a break before heading back for his evening classes. It goes without fail that every time he walks in, all female eyes would immediately gravitate towards him. You'd even hear the occasional group of fan girls giggling and sighing over him, not that he ever paid any attention to it all.

"Hey Motoki, the usual please," Mamoru said. Before he even had a chance to settle down on to a stool at the counter, a cup of steaming hot black coffee was placed in front of him.

"Man, you look awful. Did you pull an all nighter or something?" Motoki questioned.

"Yeah, you can say that," was his short answer, focusing on drinking all of his coffee.

Mamoru couldn't sleep very well last night. He kept tossing and turning in bed, worrying about a certain blond haired guardian. You could see slight bags under his cobalt blue eyes and his usual neatly styled raven hair was unkempt. As for the clothes he was wearing, you'd think it was due to his tiredness that he had dressed the way he did in his olive green jacket and lavender colored pants, but it just so happened that that was his style. It was a mystery why such a handsome man had such horrible fashion sense.

"Refill please, Motoki," Mamoru requested while pushing his now empty cup towards his friend.

"You know all this coffee isn't healthy for you. Have you even had anything to eat today?" Motoki asked, taking the coffee pot from the warmer and pouring him another cup. Mamoru shook his head.

"I didn't have time to eat breakfast today and the lectures ran later than usual." Of course the reason why he didn't have time for breakfast today was because he woke up late. With all the restlessness last night he finally went to bed late this morning and ended up with only 3 hours of sleep. Luckily he woke up in time to just make it to his first class.

"Here, eat this donut in the meantime while I go and make you a sandwich." Motoki said, placing a white powdered donut in front of Mamoru and then heading back to the kitchen.

As Mamoru stared at the pastry, a memory flashed in his mind of the first time he met, or rather bumped, into a certain golden haired odango.

 _FLASHBACK_

Mamoru was leisurely walking to the arcade when, as he was going around the corner he felt a small, warm body suddenly collide against him with a small squeak upon impact. As he was trying to catch his balance he noticed a pair of golden odangos at his chest level. Then as those odangos moved, he saw two long golden ponytails move with them. It then clicked in his mind that he was staring at a person's head and that the golden odangos were in fact hair that was fashioned as such. He was going to apologize and ask if the girl was okay until the person looked up at him, and he lost all train of thought. Bright blue cerulean eyes looked up at him, a bit dazed from the collision. He felt his heart skip a beat. Looking into those eyes, it's as if he's seen them before. He couldn't help but feel as if he knew this girl.

"Oh no! My donuts!" the petite girl suddenly exclaimed. It was then that Mamoru snapped out of his trance and looked down further and saw donuts scattered all on the floor at their feet. The girl crouched on the floor, pouting over the loss of her donuts. Then she looked up at him and glared.

"You ruined my donuts!" she accused, standing up to her full height and crossing her arms. Of course her full height barely reached to the top of his shoulder. He saw now that she was wearing the Juuban Municipal High School uniform, and looked pretty cute in it too. Now the next words out of his mouth are completely uncharacteristic of him, and to this day he questions why he had insulted and teased her from the start.

"From the look of your bag and the few remaining donuts on the ground, I'd say you've had plenty of donuts already, Odango," Mamoru sarcastically stated. As soon as those words left his mouth, he mentally face palmed himself. _Why? Why did I just insult her? Am I nervous?_ As Mamoru was mentally berating himself it seemed that the girl got over her initial shock from his insult.

"For your information, I was going to share these donuts with some friends of mine," she stated while picking up the few donuts on the ground and placing them all back in the bag.

"You know it's rude to insult someone's hairstyle, especially to a stranger. My name isn't Odango...you jerk!" she said huffily, as she walked around him and threw away the donuts in the nearest trash.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

From then on he would always run into her either at the arcade or on the street sidewalks. He happened to find out that her name was Tsukino Usagi from his best friend, since he was curious as to how Motoki knew the blond and would always be found talking to her and her friends at the arcade. Mamoru found himself always picking fights with her, although not serious in nature. It was more like childish bickering and banter, he did like to see her flustered.

Now, how was it that he knew of Usagi's other secret identity? It was pretty simple. During one of the earlier battles before the other guardians had appeared, Sailor Moon was fighting the youma on her own in a park. Not used to handling her power, she had fainted under the exhaustive use of the power. He, as Tuxedo Mask, had caught her before any harm could befall her and in that moment she had de-transformed back to her civilian self.

To say he was shocked at her true identity was an understatement. The klutzy blond odango that he knew and loved to tease and pick fights with was the one and only Sailor Moon? He guessed that it shouldn't be that much of a shock since both did seem to have a lot of compassion to help others. But what are the chances that the girl he felt he had a connection to was also the guardian soldier who he also worked along side with by chance?

Just as he was contemplating on what to do, Usagi started to stir. At that moment he decided to quickly place her safely on a park bench and hide himself since he knew she wouldn't know how to explain her de-transformed self in front of him. And as he had guessed she was pretty rattled to find herself not in her uniform, and was frantically looking around the park to see if anyone had saw her. From that night on, he found himself paying extra close attention to her whenever they were in battle. He felt that it was fate for him to have met her both in her civilian and soldier form, that maybe it was his duty to protect her.

As he was reminiscing all this and nursing his coffee with the occasional bite to his donut, the arcade doors opened and signaled for more customers. It was around this time that his little bundle of energy would come in. He kept his back turned to the door and waited expectantly for the daily taunts to begin. But when a minute passed and no sweet tinkling voice reached his ears, he knew something was wrong.


End file.
